


Street smarts!

by Baby_ur_a_haunted_house



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: EVERYONES FINE AT THE END, GUYS THERES ATTEMPTED KIDNAP FIGHT AND BLOOD, LIKE ITS BOT THAT BAD, M/M, but just in case, its great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house/pseuds/Baby_ur_a_haunted_house
Summary: A smol child asks Logan for some help. And Logan knows his brother





	Street smarts!

“Excuse me mister, could-could you please help me. He won’t leave me alone.” Logan looked down at the small child pulling at the sleeve of his leather jacket. 

“Sure kid, can you point him out for me?” Logan kneeled down so he was closer to level with him. 

“Him.” He pointed over to a man around 35 years old who was dressed like a fuckboy. He was also openly staring at them. 

“Ok kid, what’s your name?” Logan asked. 

“Patton.” He said. 

“Are you here with anyone, Patton?” Logan asked. 

“My brother, but-but I can’t find him!” Patton started to cry. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find your brother. What’s his na-“ Logan started to ask. 

“Thanks for putting up with my son, I’ll take him off your hands now.” Logan looked up and saw the man Patton pointed out. He stood up and Patton hid behind him. 

“No.” Logan stated firmly. 

“No? You can’t keep my kid from me!” The man shouted. 

“No I can’t. However I most certainly can protect him from someone who is making him uncomfortable and worried enough to ask a stranger for help.” Logan balled up his fists. He’d rather not make a scene in the middle of Target but he’d be damned if he let this man near Patton. 

“Uncomfortable? But I’m his father!” The man yelled. 

“What’s his name?” Logan asked. 

“His name?” The man asked, seemingly caught off guard. 

“If you could stop repeating everything I say that’d be nice. It’s getting highly annoying. But yes, his name.” Logan said. 

“Fuck you.” He spat. “Asking me my own son’s name.” He muttered to himself, loud enough that everyone heard it. 

“Well If he’s your son then what’s so hard about saying his name?” Logan smiled. He knew he cornered the guy. 

“Go to hell.” The man stepped forward. 

“On the highway.” Logan answered and took a defensive stance. He really hoped Patton’s brother got here soon. 

“Shut the fuck up and give my kid.” The man took a swing which Logan easily dodged. He went for Patton who squeaked and backed up. 

“No!” Logan shouted and pushed the man back. This time he wasn’t ready for the fist that came at his face and hit him right in the eye. The man took this opportunity and punched him in the nose, making him stumble back. The man turned and jumped at Patton who fell back and screamed. Logan grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass vase, threw it to the left of them, and yelled “Street smarts!” The yell and the shatter distracted him and Logan leapt over and knocked him to the ground with one punch. 

“Patton!” Someone yelled. Logan turned to see who it was and watched as Patton yelled “Virgil!” And ran to the person who called his name. He looked at Virgil and vaguely recognized him. Then it came to him. They were in the same math class. 

“I was so worried!” Virgil picked Patton up. 

“I’m ok! He helped me!” Patton pointed to Logan. 

“Oh. Hey Logan. Thanks for helping him. But uhh… why are you bleeding?” Virgil asked. 

“That guy was bothering Patton. He kept saying he was his son. I assume I was right in thinking that he isn’t.” Logan gestured at the man and tried to stop his bleeding nose with his hand. 

“Oh well thank-“ Virgil started. 

“Excuse me sir, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The manager interrupted. 

Logan mutely nodded a goodbye at Virgil and Patton and walked out of the store to the bus stop nearby. He sat on the bench and used the front of his shirt to try to stop the blood and clean himself up a little. 

“Hey Logan, I have some first aid in my car. The least I can do is fix you up some.” He looked up from the ground and saw Virgil. He was still holding Patton, who was fast asleep with his head on Virgil’s shoulder. 

“I’m alright Virgil. Don’t worry about me.” Logan replied. 

“Come on dude. There’s blood pouring down your face.” Virgil said. 

“Fine. But you seriously don’t have to worry about me.” He said. Virgil just rolled his eyes and turned to walk into the parking lot. 

“You just saved my little brother. I basically owe you my life.” Virgil answered. 

“Any decent person would have.” Logan filled Virgil. 

“Maybe. But you’re the one who did.” He unlocked a car and put Patton in a carseat to sleep. He came back with the first aid kit. “By the way I liked the John Mulaney reference.” Virgil smiled and opened the kit. 

“Thanks. If I’m gonna fight an asshole then I gotta sprinkle some references into there.” Logan smiled too. 

“One hell of a fight. You fucking decked him!” Virgil carefully started cleaning the blood from his face. Luckily his nose had stopped bleeding. They were awkwardly silent while Virgil finished cleaning Logan’s face. “Do you need a ride home? I really wouldn’t mind. Or like a different store to get them whatever you were there for? Gosh I’m so sorry you probably didn’t get what you needed. Uhh is it ok if i take you to Walmart?” Virgil rambled. 

“Actually I was there because I heard they had pride stuff.” Logan answered. 

“Oh cool. I was there for that too. And milk. But…” Virgil shrugged. “I’ll take you home if you want. Or you can take the bus. I won’t tell you what to do.” 

“If it isn’t any trouble, could you drive me?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah of course!” Virgil gestured to the passengers seat and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

He drove Logan home and before he left they exchanged numbers. At school the next day word had gotten around about Logan’s fight. Some people asked Virgil how Patton was. When they were in math, Logan smiled as he saw his friend Roman finally get the courage to ask Virgil out. He smiled wider when Virgil accepted. He knew he’d be getting a frenzy of texts from both of them later.


End file.
